


Awkward encounters

by superwhotrashlock123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, Crack, F/M, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhotrashlock123/pseuds/superwhotrashlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me being weird and attempting to be funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to read my rubbish!

It was a normal day for Adrien as he watched Marinette sleep through science for the 10th time within these past 3 days. All the turning around really started to strain Adriens neck which didn't help. Marinette slowly started to lift her head but as she opened her eyes finally waking up from her nap. Nino decided to push at that exact time making Adrien fly into Marinette, their heads banging together. Adrien gave out a quick grin before the pain came rushing to his head.   
"Could have brought me dinner before we banged." He giggled a little before realising his mistake. He quickly stood up from his desk knocking his books to the ground.   
"PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" he screamed before he jumped out the closest window.   
Marinette blushed.   
"AdRIEN TOUCHED ME!" 

\-   
During the painful explanation that he wasn't chatnoir he managed to convince his class, he was only Adrien, the hot model. So to prove he was only him he had an amazing idea to dye his hair brown.   
As he went to school the next day people looked at him differently. Mainly everyone called him Hiccup. As Adrien was in the canteen, Marinette noticed girls swarming Adrien, referring to him as Hiccup.   
"He IS MINE I WIL FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" She accidently screamed. Before she approached she checked to see if anyone had heard her. She quickly jumped over. Magically the lights went dim and a projector screen fell near her as she pointed to a picture of Adrien.   
"If I can have your attention, firstly ADRIEN WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?! PLEASE STOP THIS MADNESS! Secondly, it's not Hiccup its banana boi." Marinette traced the shape of a banana over the picture that looked like a banana. Adrien blushed before doing parkour out of the room to the kitchen. He ran to the freezer as he slowly sat. He then burst into laughter.  
"Gosh, I love that gurl." Suddenly the door closed and Adrien became stuck. He pressed on the door to find it wouldn't open. He quickly phoned Marinette that came immediately to his aid.   
"How did mouldy banana boi get locked in a freezer?" She pulled the handle to discover it was open. She pulled the door open as her hands went to her mouth to hide her laughter.   
"PLAGG CLAWS OUT" Adrien screamed as he broke through the second-floor window.   
"Adrien is so cute" Marinette shouted ignoring the fact Adrien could have been dead or the fact he just admitted to being Chat.


	2. Awkward cat encounters

As Adrien was Chat he had developed cat-like reactions, one of which is hearing and communicating with cats. On the way to another school day, Adrien was stopped when he heard a strange voice shouting fish repeatedly. He was very confused as the voice went on to talk about how he pooped in his owner's shoes. So being the curious catboi he was, he began looking around. To his surprise, there was a cat, completely black with green eyes. Around this time Marinette had walked around the corner noticing Adrien was looking at the cat. She immediately stopped and began crying over how adorable this was. Adrien and the cat however started to circle each other.   
"This ally is mine you filthy human cat thing." The cat purred.   
"Wanna bet? Fight me!" Adrien responded. Marinette clung to her heart as she watched her love speak to a kitty.  
"You think you can beat me yet you cant even dress in decent clothes." Spat the cat. Adrien cried a single man tear.   
"Well your face looks stupid and your complexion, no existent" Adrien chocked   
The cat hissed making Adrien jump.   
"PlaGGG CLAAWS OUT!!" he screamed as he jumped away from danger.   
Marinette still oblivious to the fact Adrien is ChatNoir.


	3. Awkward dad encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A repersentation of my life

Daddy Agreste always wore a frowny face, Adrein was never impressed by this. As Adrien was eating dinner his father had joined him. His moody like behaviour was annoying.   
"Son I discovered a joke that I wish to share with you." The empty vessel that was his father said.   
"Uh okay..." Adrien looked into his gulp that was suppose to be soup. He didn't like this idea. However, his dad didn't speak and just stared at his son.   
"I'm tired I'm going to bed." Adrien yawned no longer wanting to be around his dad.   
"Hi tired, I'm dad." The phrase was like toxic as Adrien fell to the floor.   
"Get AgREKT." His dad yelled. Adrien held his heart as it failed to beat.   
"I'm not meant to die like this." He croaked.   
"PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" Adrien ran to the window jumping into the glass as it shattered. Marinette saw what happened from across the street.   
"Adrien has beautiful hair," she said in a dream like state.   
Gabriel, however, had never looked so shocked.   
"I'm...Im hawk daddy moth to superhero Catnerdyboo." Before he fainted.


	4. Awkward hospital encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help

After jumping out the window, his transformation not actually working fast enough, Adrien found himself in the hospital with a broken leg. Marinette thought it would be a good idea to visit as it means having quality time with his crush. Adrien didn't expect her to come see him. Adrien was very happy when Mari said she got him a gift that he began to purr. Marinette pulled the ally cat out of a box she was carrying. The cat stared at Adrien.   
"YOU!" he hissed. Mari left the cat with Adrien whilst she went toilet.   
"Come at me cat." Adrien laughed.   
The cat hissed making Adrien fall to the floor. The cat leapt from the bed to the floor as it slowly followed. Adrien tried his hardest to escape and crawl away but the cat was no match. Adrien couldn't stand the bullying anymore so went on all fours and hissed. This didn't work, the cat edged closer.  
"PlaGG CLAWS OUT!" he cried as he leapt away from the ally cat.   
Sid had won again and all Mari could do was laugh as she watched her crush play with the little kitty.


	5. Awkward drawing encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here is another chapter, well just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me, I know this is the worst thing ever.

After a little rest, Adrien was okay and back at school although he couldn't shake Ladybug from his head. He liked to draw her in his sketch pad. Adrien was doing a new drawing of her and what she would look like underneath the outfit if ya know what I mean ;) It wasn't until he had finished that the fire alarm went off. He left his stuff and made his way out of the building. Marinette remained as she had to finish homework that was meant to give in last Friday, she quickly noticed Adriens stuff. She didn't know he could draw (I mean he can do everything else so it's no shock) she quickly sprinted over and looked.   
"A-ADRIEN DREW ME NAKED" she screamed. It was at this moment in time she knew she fucked up as he was standing behind her.   
"Y-Y-YOU ARE LADYBUG?"   
"TIKKI SPOTS ON" came a muffled voice as Marinette jumped out of the window.


	6. Awkward voodoo encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well erm more trash writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guy manage to read this?!

Catson new mari was joking as she didn't look like Ladybug. Adrien looked at the window of the class room. Chloe came in. Adrien wasn't very happy with Chloe, Adrien liked personal space. Chloe came over to Adrien and wrapped her arms around his neck. Adrien wished to breathe but he couldn't. Adrien was very sad. Mari was lurking in the corner with a chloe voodoo doll, Marinette threw it in the trash. Chloe also went in the trash. Adrien got paranoid the school was haunted.   
"Im out, im done"  
Marinette fell over, a chair moving. Adrien didn't see Marinette and began to cry.   
"Nooo Adrien, dont cry its me." Adrien was scared.  
"PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" Adrien backflipped out the window.   
"He is so sensitive and adorable." Both Marinette and chloe said.


	7. Awkward Marinette encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CINEMA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really enjoying writing these!

Adrien had a hard week, Adrien wanted to unravel so asked Nino and Mari to go cinema. They both said yes. As they were going their they had a lot of laughs. They brought lots of food and had a great time. They were waiting for the film to start when an advert for modelling and Adrien was the one featured. However in the background was Mari in every picture. 

"Marinette isnt that you?" Marinette began to sweat.   
"I- eh- nuuuuuuu!"   
"But it is you, see?!" 

"Tikki spoTS ON!"


	8. Awkward chloe encounter

Adrien needed help from someone to help complete the science work, luckily enough Marinette was there. He approached her in his cat stealth mode and perched by the side of her.   
"AHHHH, WTF Adrien!!!"   
"Sorrrrrryyyyyy." Adrien scanned the room for a chair. He found one and pulled it up.   
"I need help with the work, please can you tell me what the frick frack tilly wack cattal mmac is nuclear fusion. "  
"I-I-I dunno."   
Chloe couldn't find her chair and got frustrated.   
"ADREIN" She growled. She approached him.   
"Did you take MY chair?" Her hands at her hips.   
"Sorry?" Adrien shrugged. Chloe hit Catboison.   
"Wanna fight me chloe!?!" Screamed Marinette. The room went silent and everyone was watching.   
Marinette and Chloe circled each other. Marinette squawked.   
"Tikk sPOTS ON!" SCREAMed Marinette  
"Buzz STRIPPES ON!" Cried chloe as they screamed together. Both running to opposite windows as they jumped out!   
"What the hell happened?!" Asked Adrien.   
"History!" Said Nino


	9. HOMO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating ive been dead

Adrien knew something was up between Chloe and Marinette.   
deaar diary,   
Hey its me again something is bugging me! Something is up between Marinette and Chloe. Thay are together a lot but yet they arent and always yelling. Maybe they are best friends or maybe even... gay, together. I mean we are homo sapiens so being homo is no issue. OMG I GOT IT.   
THEY ARE GAY BUT ON A BREAK THATS WHY THEY ARE FIGHTING. 

Adrien put his diary away and approached bot hMarinette and Chloe   
"I know why you act like this around each other." He said proudly.   
"What are you talking about ?" Chloe grunted, Marinette blushing at the sight of Adrien.   
"You two are gay together." Adrien clapped his hands together. Chloe blushed, Marinette was white.   
"ERMMMM BUZZ STRIPES ON!" Chloe jumped out the school.  
Adrien stared at Marinette.   
"i-I-I'M GAY?!"   
"SHIT" Marinette jumped out the window forgetting to transform.   
"Wait Marinette isnt gay?"   
"shit"


	10. fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive started a serious fic so maybe I will involve these Im not sure. But I needed an ending. Thank you for reading it means a lot.

Ladybug was on patrol when she noticed Catnerd.   
Catnerd came to her side.   
"My lady!"   
"Bad kitty!"   
Catnerd like to flirt with Ladybug as she was his girl.   
Ladybug wanted Adrien and thats why she didnt let Catnerd flirt.   
Suddenly a bad sad butterfly landed on women.   
They lept down.   
"We have came to stop you." They yelled together.   
The women was fast and so was her power as she stole Ladybugs ear rings. Catnerd smacked the women making her cr as she turned back.   
He took the earing and gave them to Ladybug.   
"You are Mari???" He gasped   
"nuuuu" too late he knew.   
She cried until a flash of light appeared.   
"Adrien?" She screamed.   
"Kiss me on d lips?" Adrien said sexily. 

They smooched and became lovers


End file.
